Nosotros no te daremos promesas vacías
by WarriorofAsgard27
Summary: Pyro no puede olvidar que odia la Navidad, no por sus amigos sino por su pasado.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados, esto se hace sin fines de lucro, únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Este fanfic participa en el Reto Especial: Calendario de Adviento del Foro Groovy Mutations #Groovymutations #NavidadesMutantes**

* * *

Día 1 "Árbol"

Amanecía en la mansión para jóvenes dotados, era fin de semana y gracias a ello había un poco de bullicio en los pasillos desde temprano pese a las bajas temperaturas. John permanecía en su cama envuelto en cobijas porque no soportaba el frío intentando dormir otro rato pero no lo lograba, su pasillo estaba repleto de estudiantes que hablaban muy alto y le impedían conciliar el sueño bien, molesto aventó las cobijas, se cambió el pijama y fue en dirección al comedor, en su camino se topó con sus amigos a quienes saludó de mala gana.

–Creo que alguien está de mal humor– murmuró Bobby entre risillas

–Siempre está de mal humor– argumentó Kitty

–Los estoy escuchando– soltó John con el mismo tono molesto, los otros dieron un respingo

Entró a la cocina, tomó una taza y se sirvió algo de café con leche y tres trozos de pan tostado con mermelada, miraba un punto fijo en el desayunador cuando un mensaje lo sacó violentamente de sus pensamientos

" _Te esperamos en el recibidor principal cuando termines de desayunar"_

 _Bobby_

¿Ahora qué quiere? Pensó inmediatamente después de leerlo, no estaba de humor para sorpresas y sus amigos ya deberían saberlo después de todo ya llevaban 2 años conviviendo con él. Al final la curiosidad pudo más que él y terminó yendo a donde lo citaron viendo un enorme árbol de navidad artificial que abarcaba de piso a techo y al menos un metro y medio de circunferencia.

–¿Te gusta? – cuestionó su amiga Illian que llegó por detrás y terminó abrazándolo por sus hombros

–¿Qué hicieron con el otro?

–Storm lo tiró, dijo que ya estaba muy usado y compraron este.

–¿Y para esto me llamaron? ¿Para mostrarme otro ridículo árbol que sólo demuestra la hipocresía que nos llena a todos en estas épocas? Yo me largo– dijo alzando los brazos exasperado, luego dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca

–¿Siempre es así de…

–¿Intenso? Temo que sí, ya lo irás conociendo – completó Bobby a Illi, una de las mutantes más recientes del Instituto. John salió caminando a prisa cuando chocó con una chica que iba saliendo de su habitación haciéndola tropezar

–Auch.

–Maldición– murmuró bajo –Lo lamento– dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie, era más baja que él, delgada, de cabello corto azul y ojos color zafiro, intuyó que era una estudiante nueva porque jamás la había visto antes

– _Danke*_ – dijo con un acento extranjero y se fue sin decirle nada más, John rodó los ojos y siguió su camino hasta el lago donde tomó asiento para reflexionar. Se acercaba Navidad, la fecha que más odiaba en el año porque le recordaba la etapa en la que su madre se "reencontró" con Dios y volvió por él a casa de su abuela, le recordaba sus promesas rotas y vacías, sus palabras sin valor alguno, le recordaba lo infeliz que siempre ha sido.

Una ligera ventisca azotó el lugar haciendo que Pyro temblara, se abrazó a sus piernas aún más y maldijo no traer un suéter más abrigador, entonces unas pisadas en el césped lo alertaron ¿Acaso nadie entendía cuando quería estar solo? Seguramente era Bobby que intentaría convencerlo de entrar y ser partícipe de la estúpida decoración del árbol

– _Hei*_.

–Hola– respondió a su amiga finesa

–¿Puedo sentarme contigo? – Pyro rodó los ojos con fastidio sin dejar de ver al lago ni tampoco emitir alguna palabra hasta que se hizo a un lado para dejar sentar a la chica, Illian tomó asiento y se echó para atrás viendo al cielo, ninguno dijo nada por largos minutos, situación que extrañó mucho al castaño

–¿Y bien, no vas a regañarme por haberlos dejado hace un rato en el recibidor? ¿No me dirás que soy un amargado sin espíritu navideño? – preguntó mezquino, Illi sólo rió un poco

–Pyro, soy tu amiga, no tu madre, vine para respirar aire fresco y te encontré aquí– dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras el chico le regalaba una mirada sospechosa

–¿En serio?

–Sí, no te mentiré, los demás chicos, en especial Bobby querían seguirte y hablar contigo pero yo les dije que se detuvieran y te dejaran solo. Si algo he aprendido estos 6 meses aquí es que todos tenemos una historia buena o mala que nos persigue y creo que la tuya no es muy bueno– Pyro se quedó callado, le sorprendió la prudencia con la que se manejaba pues era la primera vez que alguien detenía a sus amigos de hablar con él para hacerlo cambiar de opinión –. Eres de aquellos que como yo tenemos un pasado malo, en mi caso mi padre odiaba a los mutantes y eso lo impulsó a buscar la cura mutante, afortunadamente murió antes de concretar su trabajo, vivir con él fue… Una pesadilla– una parte de él odiaba que le contaran su vida porque no sabía qué decir, él era de esas personas que no sabía qué decir en el momento que necesitaban de un consejo o algo así y no era su problema pero por el otro se sentía con la obligación pues ellos han estado cuando lo ha necesitado, aparte no conocía la historia de Illian y la curiosidad lo hizo callar y seguir escuchando

–¿Hizo experimentos contigo?

–Quiso hacerlo pero huí antes de ello. Fue un milagro.

–Sí claro, un milagro– soltó con sarcasmo recordando las palabras de su madre

 _"Reencontrarme con Dios fue como un milagro que vino a despejar mi camino de la oscuridad"_

–Sé que no crees en eso pero ¿Podrías olvidarte de ello y venir a divertirte con nosotros? No por el significado de la Navidad, sino por pasar tiempo con tus amigos, al menos nosotros no te llenamos de palabras vacías– lo que dijo Illian era cierto, ellos no se llenaban de promesas falsas como su madre lo hizo cuando era pequeño, ellos decían que se protegerían y lo hacían, se protegían unos a otros.

–Está bien, vamos antes de que cambie de opinión– dijo fingiendo fastidio, la platinada se levantó emocionada y jaló a John para que hiciera lo mismo y entraran a la mansión lo más rápido posible

–Cuando termine haré un arbolito de galletas de jengibre, originario de mi país– alegó alegre

* * *

 ***Daken: Gracias en alemán (perdón si no es así, esto lo saqué de Google)**

 ***Hei: Hola en finlandes**


End file.
